More Than This
by WritingtoPasstheTime
Summary: 12th grade teacher Kendall Knight has a huge impact on the life of a troubled student.
1. Summer Orientation

**So here's the new story! This didn't win the poll but i was inspired and i didnt want to stifle it. i hope you all like this and this chapter is a little boring but give it a chance! this will be updated weekly i think. i'm going to do longer chapters for this story. It's not going to be long. 11-12 maybe (my luck it'll be longer.) Kendall is a 12th grade teacher and he's a cool one. lol . Please review and let me know what you think! Like Kindergarten will be finished up sometime next week or the week after that. **

I was sitting my classroom waiting for students to enter. I was running an orientation for my twelfth grade AP English students and their parents. It was 8:30 and I knew that most of my students would come to the later orientation. I was reading the paper when I heard a knock at my door.

"Hello, come in." I smiled at the young teen.

"Are you Mr. Knight?" she spoke quietly.

"That's my father, call me Kendall." I held out my hand and she hesitantly shook it. "What's your name?"

"Jayla Michaels."

"I've heard about you. You're very smart and stellar in English. I heard it's an honor to have you in a class." I smiled at her as she blushed.

"I guess."

"Please have a seat. Where are your parents?"

"They didn't want to come. I'm old enough to do this on my own." She shrugged and I nodded.

"So it looks like you'll be the only one here, so let's get to know each other. I want to have a friendly relationship with all my students."

"Okay." She whispered. She was wearing a beanie that covered the top of her head, but you could see her bangs peeking out and her wavy brown locks went to her shoulder. She had a button up open with a tank top on and a pair of skinny jeans and converse. She seemed kind of artsy.

"Tell me about yourself. What do you think I need to know?"

"I like the color of green." She smiled and I nodded.

"Me too, have you picked a college."

"I'm going to go to Yale."

"Have you filled out your application?"

"I did last year."

"Congratulations! You are ahead of the game." I joked and she nodded. She began to turn this ugly shade of green and made a mad dash for the garbage can. "It's okay, let it out."

"I'm sorry." She apologized after she was done. She went and sat back down and put a hand on her stomach.

"Is it the flu or something?"

"Or something."

"What else should I know about you?"

"I… uh…I need to do my senior portfolio two months in advance because I don't know how many days of school I'll miss."

"Oh…uh…why?"

"I'm…uh… I'm pregnant. Two months to be exact and yeah…" she trailed off and I could tell she was embarrassed.

"Hey, it's okay. No judgment here. I'm here if you need anything."

"Thanks, at least someone is."

"Your parents aren't?"

"They wanted me to get an abortion, but I didn't listen."

"Are you going to be able to handle possibly going to Yale and a baby?"

"I don't know. I think I could do it. It all depends on if I get in or not."

"What does the father have to say about this?"

"He doesn't care. He hasn't answered any of my calls."

"Do you mind me asking who it is?"

"It's a boy from the next town over. We met at a party that I was dragged to. He put something in my drink…so….I don't really remember much."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. What do you hope it is?"

"I want a girl." She smiled and it was the first genuine smile.

"I have the homework assignments for the first month of school already planned. Do you want them?" I offered and she nodded.

"You're going to read this short story, answer the questions and write an essay on the theme."

"Thank you. I have you first period and I may be late. I'm only two months along and I already hate getting up."

"I understand but I don't want you taking advantage of me. I expect you in class." I told her sternly.

"I know, I'm just letting you know." She said as she wrapped her arms around herself. There was knocking at the door and I noticed it was another student and his parents.

"I'll see you on the first day of school. Have a fun rest of the summer." I smiled at Jayla and she nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Knight." She waved goodbye and the next student entered.

**SEPTEMBER.**

"Welcome to period 1 AP Literature. I'm your teacher Mr. Knight but please call me Kendall. I'm going to allow you to choose your seats so please rearrange yourselves accordingly." I spoke as I watched my class move around the room. Jayla sat in the back of the room by herself in the corner. Nobody wanted to be around her.

"No one wants to sit near the whore." A boy, Jake, called out. I noticed Jayla take a deep breath and stare at her desk.

"No one wants to catch the STD's she has." A blonde girl called out.

"That is enough!" I shouted. "I will not tolerate bullying in my classroom. Don't make me assign seats." I told everyone but no one moved.

"It's fine Kendall. I prefer to sit alone." Jayla shrugged and I nodded.

"Fine, but I will not tolerate cursing in my classroom either." I told the class.

"Tell us about yourself." A girl shouted.

"well, I'm single, I'm 24 and I like the color green." I sent a smirk in Jayla's direction and she giggled. "My classroom is always open. You can come talk to me about anything without judgment and you can eat lunch in here too if you want." I told everyone as the bell rang.

"Just a reminder that the homecoming dance is in 2 weeks, you all should go. I'm chaperoning." I smiled as my class left. Jayla was the last to leave.

"Goodbye Mr. Knight."

"Bye Jayla." I gave a wave.

**LUNCHTIME**

I was eating an apple, grading the summer assignments when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I smiled when I saw Jayla walking in.

"Hi, I'm sorry but I thought this would be better than sitting in a stall in the bathroom." She shrugged as she put her books down.

"That's true. You can come every day, I don't mind."

"Thanks and I apologize in advance for you having to see me eat."

"It can't be that bad."

"Trust me it is." She giggled and grabbed her PB & J sandwich.

"How's your first day going?"

"It's as I expected. Everyone is staring at me and nobody wants to sit near me."

"I can assign seats if you want. I feel bad."

"Don't, I knew I would be ostracized the moment I found out I was pregnant."

"How did you find out?"

"I didn't get my period and I thought nothing of it until I started puking. My parents also had this big gala dinner planned and we put a dress on hold for me in a size 2 and when I tried to zip it, I couldn't. I went to the doctor and sure enough, baby on board."

"Were you scared?"

"Petrified. When I told my parents they said that if I got an abortion, I could go on a shopping spree, no limit. They thought I would choose clothes over my baby. How stupid are they?"

"Is it rough at your house?"

"They don't really talk to me. The nanny does though. My parents are barely home, being the top lawyers in the county and all." She shrugged as she began eating some cookies.

"It's gonna' be okay Jayla."

"I know, I know, I just…I need to go. Thanks for letting me eat here." She smiled but I could see the tears waiting to fall.

"Jayla wait-"

"No, I just…yeah." She ran out of the room and I dropped my head to my desk.

"Jesus." I muttered and waited for my next class.

**WEEK LATER.**

I sat listening to music at my desk during my lunch period. Jayla hadn't returned for lunch and I was slightly upset. I didn't want her to feel alone.

"Kendall?" Jayla peeked her head into the room and I motioned for her to come in.

"How are you?" I asked as she sat down.

"I need a favor."

"What?"

"I need a recommendation for Yale. None of my other teachers will do it and I thought that I could come to you."

"Absolutely, when do you need it by?"

"Next week, I need to send in my application the day of the homecoming dance."

"I'll give it to you in the next few days. I'm honored you would ask me." I smiled as she pulled out her lunch.

"here." She smiled and handed me a sandwich.

"Thank you, but don't you want it?"

"I made an extra for you. It's kind of like an apology for the way I acted last week."

"It's the hormones. I get it." I joked and she nodded.

"Yeah…hormones."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just cry at everything nowadays and my parents haven't talked to me and left me a few booklets about adoption in my room so…I think I know what they want."

"Are you gonna' listen to them?"

"Maybe…I'm not sure."

"What do you want? Deep down inside, what do you see in your future?"

"I see me in college, getting my degree, getting a job…with my baby." She whispered the last part and I nodded.

"Do what you think feels right. There's still tons of time left. 7 months right?"

"Yeah, 7 months until I weigh a gazillion pounds."

"Don't worry about the weight."

"Yeah…so enough about me. Tell me about you. What does my favorite teacher like to eat for breakfast?"

"Favorite teacher huh." I smiled. "I like eggs in the morning."

"Why did you want to become a teacher?"

"I don't know honestly. My dad was a teacher and I wanted to follow in his footsteps."

"That's nice."

"What are you going to Yale for?"

"I think I'm going to become a lawyer."

"Is that what you want?"

"No but…it's what my parents want and I can't let them down again."

"You've never let them down."

"That's not what they say." She muttered.

"So are you going to the dance next week?"

"No, my parents won't let me out. I'm on a very tight leash right now."

"What's the worst that could happen? I mean you're already pregnant." I joked and she glared at me.

"It's not funny." She whimpered as I saw some tears leak from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. That was mean of me."

"It's fine. I'm overreacting; it was a pretty funny joke." She shrugged with a slight giggle.

"I'm your teacher, I should be nice. I apologize."

"It's fine Kendall. "She reassured and I nodded.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." I said apprehensively.

"When I told you I was pregnant…what did you think? Did you think less of me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Teachers are refusing to write me recommendations and they don't call on me in class when I'm the only one to raise my hand. I'm kind of offended."

"At first, I was a little…shocked but I was happy that you were honest with me and told me what was going on so we can work on keeping you up date so you can graduate. I'm proud of you too."

"At least someone is." She muttered as she picked up her book bag.

"I'm glad you trust me. If you need anything…and I mean anything, come to me." I told her as the bell rang.

"Thank you, have a nice weekend Mr. Knight." She waved goodbye and I smiled. I had to get going on her recommendation.

**THAT WEEKEND.**

I was heading to the diner with my friends Logan, James and Carlos. It was our monthly dinner. I walked in and was escorted to where they were already seated.

"Hey look! It's professor Knight!" Logan joked as I sat down.

"Shut up Dr. Mitchell."

"Glad you're finally here." James spoke. James was a model and Carlos was a construction worker.

"Sorry, I was writing a recommendation for a student of mine."

"Those kids are waving at you." Carlos pointed at some of my students. I gave a small wave back and ignored the snickering of my friends.

"Hi, I'm Jayla and I'll be your waitress." I looked up and locked eyes with Jayla.

"Hey, I didn't know you worked here." I said.

"Yeah, been working here for about a year. I need the money now more than ever." She shrugged and I nodded.

"Well, we'll have 4 beers and 4 hamburgers with fries please." I told her.

"I'll be back with your drinks soon." She said as she went over to the table with her fellow peers.

"Who's that?" James asked.

"That's one of my students. She's pregnant."

"Dude…you can get fired for that!" Carlos scolded and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not mine doofus."

"Here are your drinks, food should be out shortly." Jayla smiled as she brought the other drinks to her other table.

"She seems nice." Logan commented.

"She is. I kind of took her under my wing. She's…very alone right now." I told them as I watched my students laugh at Jayla. She just walked away and I could tell she was crying a little.

"She's bullied…right?"

"Yeah, it's pretty rough in school."

"Here's your food, sorry for the wait." She smiled as she placed the burgers in front of us.

"Thank you very much." James told her as she went to the other table. The kids were laughing at her again as she picked up her tip. She rolled her eyes and came back to our table with some extra napkins.

"How much did they give you?" Logan asked.

"$1.43." she shook her head and walked away. I was angry at them, I would definitely be loading on the homework next week. We all ate and laughed as Jayla continued to waitress.

"Here is your bill; I used my discount on you guys. Hope you don't mind." She smiled as she brought our dirty dishes to the kitchen.

"Leave her a big tip." I told the guys as I paid the bill and placed a $10 for my tip. The guys followed suit and I smiled. "Thanks you guys." We headed out the door before Jayla could refuse the money.

**.LINEBREAK.**

"I want you to read the next two chapters in the book then write a summary of each page. Furthermore, I want you to write a poem about how to tip at a restaurant. This is to get your creative juices flowing." I smirked as the class groaned. The bell rang and everyone filed out except Jayla.

"Funniest thing happened to me this weekend…a guy and his stupid friends left me a tip that was more than the actual bill." Jayla glared.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just give me my recommendation and I'll be on my way." She said as I handed her the papers.

"Are you coming back for lunch?"

"Have I missed one this week?"  
"No…so you'll be here?"

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner!" she waved the papers in the air and left the room.

**LUNCHTIME.**

"My feet hurt." Jayla groaned as she sat in a desk with her feet up.

"Wear more comfortable shoes."

"But I need to look good. It's hard being a pregnant teen." She joked as she ate the Chinese I bought for her.

"Liking the food?"

"It's delicious. Thanks for this."

"No problem. You don't have to do the homework I assigned. It was inspired by you."

"I figured. If I do it, can I get extra credit?"

"You have a perfect average in this class. You don't need extra credit."

"I know but still…"

"No, it's the weekend. Enjoy yourself."

"Oh yeah, looking over possible adoptive parents for my baby. The baby I want to keep."

"Relax a bit then. You don't want to be too stressed out. You have to take care of your baby."

"I have an appointment this weekend actually."

"You must be excited."

"Very."

"I have lunch detention all next week so I won't be here but please feel free to come eat here."

"Okay, I'm gonna' head home early so I'll see you next week. Have a nice weekend." She smiled and I waved goodbye.

"There's something special about that girl." I whispered to myself.

**Good? Bad? Boring? Should i continue? Please review! **

**BTW: Kendall and Jayla will not be in a relationship at any point during this story. **


	2. A Change in Scenery

**This story is a bit of a struggle for me cuz I want to keep it short but please! review because I want to know what you want to see! Give me some suggestions. Kendall is a cool teacher in this story and he may seem unlike a teacher but there is a teacher in my school like this. Please review and let me know what you think.**

"So today we'll be going over the homework then I'll be assigning a project." I told the class as Jayla raised her hand.

"Can I go to the bathroom please, it's an emergency."

"I'm sorry, but you can't." I gave a sympathetic smile and she nodded.

"But I really have to go."

"Just listen to him, whore." A boy shouted.

"Anyway, back to the material. What did you guys get for…where are you going Jayla?" I asked as she ran out of the room.

"Detention!" I yelled after her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I'm sorry about leaving during class. It was leave or puke on the floor." She shrugged as she ate her lunch.

"I know and you don't really have detention. I just had to say it so everyone thinks I can handle my class."

"Cool. So…how was the dance last month?"

"It was awkward. I had to watch my students thrust and grind against each other and Mrs. Longo kept on flirting with me." I complained.

"The school nurse? She's like 70." Jayla laughed.

"I know! So, how's the baby?"

"It's good. I find out the sex next month if I'm lucky. It's very healthy according to the doctor."

"Congratulations."

"Yeah, I contacted the father again."

"What did he say?"

"He's going to meet me for dinner next week after football."

"That's good."

"Yeah but I'm kind of nervous. What if he doesn't show or completely ignores the fact that I'm pregnant?"

"I don't think he can ignore the bump you have."

"You noticed it? I was trying to hide it." She said as she covered her tummy.

"It's not that noticeable but your shirt is kind of tight." I told her as she smirked.

"Are you flirting with me Mr. Knight?"

"NO! No…n-nooo….NO!" I said.

"I'm kidding. Calm down." She chuckled.

"I know but that can't go around because I could lose my job."

"I know and trust me, I don't want that." She reassured.

"Glad you feel that way." I smiled as she threw out her lunch.

"Well, I have social studies now so I shall see you later." She waved and left.

"Mr. Knight, down to the office please." the voice over the loudspeaker said. I headed down and stopped short when I saw a bunch of Jayla's teachers sitting in the conference room and Jayla sitting, looking like she was going to cry.

"So…there have been concerns over whether or not Jayla should be in school anymore." Principal Murray explained.

"What do you think Jayla?"

"I want to be in school. Being pregnant is not going to stop me. I'm not disruptive and I complete all my assignments. Only occasionally do I leave for the bathroom but that's expected." She defended herself.

"Let's take a vote, all those in favor of Jayla leaving school until after the birth, say I." about 4 out of the 7 teachers raised their hand.

"I think she deserves to stay. She is my best student and I think she deserves to stay." I defended.

"I know you guys eat lunch and you have a …connection with her but, is it fair to the other students? Apparently, you show blatant favoritism."

"I will say that I do favor her a bit but she has barely anyone and I feel the need to protect her. She should stay."

"Fine, for now she can stay but one infraction you are gone. Are we understood?"

"Yes, thank you." Jayla said as she sent a glance my way.

"Well, back to class." Mr. Murray said. We all exited and I waited behind for Jayla.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Fine, I just feel betrayed."

"I know. My classrooms open if you need some time to breathe."

"Thanks, I'm going to head there." She smiled and walked away.

**xXxXxxxXxXxXxxXXxxX**

I was sitting at home, sipping some wine and grading some papers when the doorbell rang.

"Jayla? How'd you know I lived here?"

"Hi….uh…you're in the phone book and I just….needed somewhere to go."

"What's the matter? Didn't you have that dinner with your baby's dad?"

"Yeah but he came with his girlfriend and basically told me to get rid of it and put it up for adoption."

"I'm sorry. Please sit down." I sat next to her on the couch and she continued to cry.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I thought that bringing a child into the world was supposed to make people happy. Why are people not happy? Why am I not happy? This is so fucked up." She sobbed.

"Hey, I'm proud of you and I'm happy that you're being responsible. I'm glad that you trust me enough to come here."

"My parents kicked me out today and I asked him if I could stay with him but he said no. He said I was stupid to even think he would let me."

"You can stay here for a few days but I can't let you stay here all year. That's against school policy,"

"Thanks but where am I supposed to go? I have no one."

"I'll figure something out. Do you want something to eat?"

"Celery and salsa."

"Gross but okay. Make yourself at home." I told her as I headed to the kitchen. I put some on a dish and brought them back to her.

"Thanks Kendall. I'll try to find somewhere to stay tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Saturday, I have a family party to go to. Do you want to go?"

"I don't want to impose and you're still my teacher."

"I know but you need someone now and I think it would be fun if you came."

"Okay, so uh…where am I sleeping?" she asked as she continued to eat.

"You can take my bed if you want. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, no, no. I'll sleep on the couch, I don't mind."

"Are you sure? It can't be good for your back or the baby."

"Yeah but I don't mind."

"Please take my room. There's a bathroom attached too."

"Alright, where should I put my suitcase?"

"You can leave it by the front door. That's all you grabbed from your room?"

"Yeah, my dad gave me twenty minutes to pack what I wanted. The rest he'll send to me if I really needed it."

"That's mean of him. Come on, I'll show you my room." I led her to my room, thankful that I picked it up earlier. She got comfy in the bed and I stood by the door.

"Goodnight Jayla."

"Goodnight Kendall. Thank you." She rolled over and I shut the light out before I shut the door.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Morning sleepyhead." I said as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Hey, thanks for letting me sleep here again."

"No problem. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept great actually."

"That's good. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything that's easy for you."

"You're pregnant. I'm sure you're craving something." I smirked as she blushed.

"I'd like some eggs, toast and bacon." She smiled and I nodded, immediately moving to the fridge.

"Coming right up."

"What should I wear to your family party today?" she asked as she sat at the table.

"Whatever makes you comfortable." I told her as I placed the food in front of her.

"Thank you." She immediately started eating.

"We have to head to the party in about an hour; do you think you'll be ready?"

"Yeah, where should I put my dish?"

"Just leave it. You can shower if you'd like. I already did this morning so take your time."

"Thanks a lot Kendall."

**xXxXxXxXxX**

"I'm ready to go."

"You look good." I complimented. She had a pair of jeans on and a shirt that showed her little bump.

"Will your mom approve?"

"She's gonna' love you."

"Let's go." She grabbed her phone and purse and we headed to my car.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Mom! I'm here." I called out as Jayla followed behind. I saw my friends James, Carlos and Logan, my sister Katie and my mom.

"Hello baby! Who is this?" my mom asked as she hugged me.

"This is Jayla."

"Dude! You got a girl pregnant! Is she even legal?" Katie asked as I shot her a glare.

"She's a student of mine who is having a rough time right now." I explained.

"hi." Jayla gave a small wave.

"Please sit." James moved so she would have a spot to sit.

"Kendall, can I see you in the kitchen?" my mom asked.

"What's up mom?"

"Is it appropriate to bring a girl to a family party that is your student?"

"No but she trusts me. Her parents just kicked her out and she has no one right now. She stayed at my house yesterday but I don't know how long I can allow it. She has nowhere else to go."

"I know but Kendall…"

"Sorry to interrupt but could I get something to drink? I'm craving a soda." Jayla gave a small shrug.

"Here sweetie." My mom handed her a drink as she headed back into the living room.

"I think I'm doing the right thing with her so if you'll excuse me." I walked back into the living room and sat next to Logan who was talking to Jayla about the meaning of a book they read.

"She's smart." James commented.

"She's my best student."

"Well, why doesn't Kendall start working on the burgers?" my mom asked from the doorway.

"I'll do the burgers." Carlos said as he headed outback.

"So Jayla, I hear that you don't have a place to stay right now."

"Yeah, I'm the family screw up so I don't have a home. Kendall has helped me though."

"That's sweet of him but you know he can't help you forever right?" my mom rudely asked.

"I know. I'm grateful for what he has done."

"Good…so I was wondering, since you can't stay with Kendall forever, I have an extra room you could use. You could stay here, I could drive you to school when I drop Katie off and the room you'll be staying in is big enough to fit a crib."

"Wow….uhh… I appreciate it but I don't know what I'm doing with the baby yet. Would you be okay with me staying here?"

"Absolutely." My mom smiled as she got up and hugged Jayla. She came over and hugged me too.

"Thank you so much mom." I whispered as she winked at me.

"Do you know how to braid hair and do makeup?" Katie asked Jayla.

"Yeah, I could do your hair in the morning if you'd like."

"Finally! A useful sibling."

"Hey!" I whined.

"Do you know the difference between eye shadow and eye liner?"

"No…"

"My point exactly." She smiled as she high fived Jayla.

"Foods up!" Carlos called out. We all filed into the kitchen and ate and got to know Jayla better.

"Are you leaning towards a certain direction regarding the baby?" Logan asked.

"I want to keep it but I'm applying to Yale and it depends on other things too."

"Will your parents support you at all?" James asked.

"No, my aunt might if I talk to her."

"I can help you a little bit with money but I can't buy you everything. I'll give you an allowance too." My mom explained.

"You don't have to do that. I have a job and I'll do some chores around here as a thank you."

"Good. You can take some of mine. Ever since Kendall moved out, I've had to do his chores too." Katie complained.

"I'm sorry for growing up." I stuck my tongue out at her and I noticed Jayla yawn a few times.

"Are you going to stay the night here or go to Kendall's another night?" my mom asked.

"I'll stay here and I'll get my stuff from Kendall's tomorrow if that's okay."

"That's perfectly fine. I'll come by tomorrow afternoon." I said as Carlos, James and Logan threw out their garbage.

"We should leave but thank you for the meal mama Knight and it was nice meeting you Jayla." James explained as he waved goodbye and left with the guys.

"Kendall, why don't you show her to your old room."

"Follow me." I led her down the hallway and pointed out the bathroom and towel closet.

"This was my old room. It's pretty clean and these are clean sheets. The drawers are…somewhat empty so you can put your clothes in there when I bring them."

"Thank you so much Kendall… for everything."

"No problem. You still have your phone right?"

"I pay for that so as long as I have a job, I have a phone."

"Okay, here is my number." I wrote down my number on a spare piece of paper. "If you need anything or have a question about anything don't hesitate to call or text. I know it's unethical for a teacher to give their number to a student…"

"Our whole relationship is unethical." She smiled.

"Yeah… call me at any time if you have pains or something but you should go to my mom for that. There's a computer down the hall that my mom will let you use and don't mind Katie that much She can be mean sometimes but don't take it personally."

"Thanks Kendall."

"I'll see you tomorrow." I gave her a quick hug and went back to the kitchen.

"Thanks for doing this mom." I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"She reminds me a lot of myself."

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

"I'm going to talk to her about what I went through and how I raised you as a single mom at 16."

"Go ahead but try not to sway her too much. I think she wants to give the baby up but I'm not sure."

"I know. I'll be nice." She smiled as I kissed Katie goodbye and headed home.

When I got home I grabbed a beer and sat on the couch watching some TV. My phone vibrated and I opened it to find an unknown number.

"Hey Kendall it's Jayla. Where do I put dirty clothes" I chuckled at the question.

"Laundry chute in the bathroom"

"Thanks again =] "

"Anytime, goodnight Jayla, night baby inside Jayla =]"

"lol. We say goodnight Kendall"

I closed my phone and continued to watch a stupid infomercial. The more and more I got closer to Jayla, the more and more attached I was to the baby.

**there's a bit more plot right? please review! **


	3. A Relationship

**So a lot of you said you want them in a relationship and i took that into consideration. It's still my story but there is twists and turns that will happen to keep you on your toes. =] Please review! i have been loving the reviews for this story! **

"Here is her suitcase." I said as I put it in my mom's living room.

"She's a sweetheart." My mom commented.

"She's great. Where is she?"

"She's doing Katie's hair. Katie is going to the mall with some friends."

"That's nice. I think I'm going to take Jayla out to lunch and then go chill at my house. I'll bring her back later tonight."

"You're not dating her Kendall."

"I know but she needs someone right now."

"It shouldn't be her teacher."

"Hey Kendall! I didn't know you'd be here this early."

"I'm always up this early."

"You slept until noon every weekend when you lived here." Katie said.

"Shut up." I muttered as slapped her shoulder.

"So what are you doing here?" Jayla asked.

"I wanted to take you out to lunch then I thought we could watch a movie at my place and I'll bring you back for dinner."

"Sounds fun. Let me go get my shoes."

"I'll help you tie them." Katie said as she followed. My mom had a scowl on her face.

"Be careful Kendall."

"I will."

"I'm ready to go. I'll see you later Mrs. Knight. Have fun Katie." Jayla said as we headed out to the car.

"Buckle up. We must protect the cargo." I smiled as I reached out and rubbed her bump.

"Let's go to lunch. I'm starving."

"Diner?"

"Yes!"

"Diner it is." I drove there and parked. We headed in and ordered our meals.

"I feel so ugly today."

"You look beautiful." I said without thinking.

"Thanks." She whispered as our food arrived. She began eating and I smiled as she kept a hand on her bump.

"What movie do you want to watch later?"

"I cry at everything now so…a sad movie would put me in a catatonic state. Maybe a comedy?"

"Anchorman?"

"Yes!" she squealed as she grabbed some fries off my plate.

"Hey!"

"I'm hungry." She pouted and I put some more on her plate.

"You better appreciate me." I joked.

"I do. I appreciate everything you do."

"No need to thank me."

"Without you, I wouldn't have a place to stay."

"You're my student; I need to make sure you're safe. Ready to head home?" I asked as we finished our meals.

"Let's go." I paid for our meals and drove us back to my house.

"Bathroom!" she ran into the house to go to the bathroom.

"Are you okay?"

"Baby has mistaken my bladder for a trampoline." She giggled as she sat next to me on the couch. I ordered Anchorman on demand and leaned back to watch the movie.

"Are you comfortable?"

"My back hurts." She tried to stretch but her bump limited her movement.

"Come here." I had her sit in front of me on the couch and I moved her hair and started to massage her neck and shoulders. She let out little breathy moans and I couldn't help but be slightly turned on.

"Feels so good." She whispered and I let out a small groan at that.

"Smell so good." I whispered. She smelled like vanilla and I loved that scent. Without thinking, I leaned down and started lightly kissing her neck and collarbone.

"Kendall…w-what are you doing?" she whispered. I pulled away and jumped off the couch.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong. I'm sorry." I apologized and she stared at me.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me." She got up and walked towards me.

"I don't think…"

"Kendall." She wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled her nose against mine. Our breaths mingling and I leaned down and covered her lips with mine. I brought us back to the couch and sat down and had her straddle my lap. I moved my lips down to her neck and started sucking and nibbling.

"fuck." she whispered and ran her fingers through my hair. I brought my lips back to hers and gave her a final kiss before pulling away.

"So…that just happened." I murmured.

"Yeah…I think you should take me back to your moms."

"Let's talk about this." I said as she got up and started pacing.

"No. I can't talk about it. Please just drive me back."

"Go to the car." I sighed and grabbed my keys. We drove in silence and I pulled up to my mom's house.

"Thanks again." She said quietly and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"I want to talk about it."

"Well I don't." she stated quite loudly and slammed the door. I watched her walk into my mom's house and my mom glanced out the window and shook her head. I drove away feeling like an idiot.

"Here are your test grades. You guys did adequate but I know you can do better." I passed out some of the papers when I got to Jayla.

"Good job."

"Thank you."

"Stay after class." I told her and went back to handing out papers. The bell rang and she actually stayed behind.

"What do you want?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because I like you!" I told her and thanked the Lord I shut the door so no one could hear this.

"You what?"

"I like you. I like you more than a student, I like you more than a friend, and I like you." In a split second, she was in my arms, kissing my neck and wrapping her arms around me.

"I like you too." She whispered against my lips.

"Good." I chuckled and she blushed.

"So what now?"

"Well... there's pizza in the teachers' lounge and I could grab us some slices and we could talk."

"Sounds perfect." I headed off and came back with 4 slices.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"So…how have you been?"

"Kendall, it's only been two days since we last talked."

"A lot can happen." I defended.

"A lot did happen. The baby kicked."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was sitting in bed, crying, and I felt a small flutter and sure enough." She smiled and rubbed her bump.

"Can I feel?"

"It's not kicking right now but when it does, I'll let you know."

"So…"

"So what does this make us?"

"I think we should see where our relationship goes."

"I think that's a great idea." She smiled and I leaned over to kiss her.

"Feel this." She grabbed my hand and put it on her bump. I felt a small thump and I smiled.

"Keep it."

"Excuse me?"

"Keep the baby. I'll help you raise it. We can turn the extra room in my house into a nursery and I can be the baby's daddy."

"Kendall…you can't be serious."

"Keep the baby. Please. I'm attached to it and I know you are too."

"Kendall…there's no turning back if we agree on this."

"I don't care."

"Alright…let's keep it." She smiled and I squeezed her tight.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Sleep well Jayla." I whispered into her ear as I pulled her closer to me.

"You too." She whispered as she leaned up and kissed me.

"You too little one." I rubbed her bump and Jayla snuggled into me more.

**Are you guys happy? Please review!**


	4. Gender and a Problem

**Okay so I'm very conflicted with this story. I have the plot planned out and it's actually going to be over in a few chapters. It's not a long story at all. I talked with someone about what they think I should do and I took what she had to say into consideration but I'm going to stick with my gut. I was never going to have them in a relationship but I listened to you guys and I did. The story is going to upset you and I know that. I just hope that you stick around until the very end. It may not end the way you want but I will do an epilogue that will change how some of you think. I just hope you guys stick around. Please review and I hope you like it.**

"Kendall…Kendall…wake up." Jayla kept on poking me in the side as I tried to stay asleep.

"Why?"

"I have my 5 month checkup and I thought that you could accompany me."

"You really want me there?" I asked as I pulled her close to me. She burrowed her head into my neck and gave a small kiss.

"Well…you are a parental figure in my baby's life."

"You can call me its daddy. I'm perfectly happy with that." I smirked at her blush.

"Okay then…well daddy…the appointment is in an hour so…hurry up." She got out of bed before I could stop and grab her to cuddle some more.

"You are evil."

"You love it." She bit her lip and went to change. I threw on some clothes and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"I want eggs!" she called out from the bathroom.

"We start dating and you think you can control me now huh." I commented as I heard her laugh.

"You know it." She came and wrapped her arms around my waist as I cooked us eggs.

"I'm really excited."

"Me too. I've never seen a baby inside a person before."

"Not even when your mom was pregnant with Katie?"

"I was really young and I didn't understand it."

"I see. The food ready yet?"

"Here you are m'lady." I smiled as I led her over to the table and sat down and patted my lap.

"What?"

"Sit here."

"I'm too heavy."

"You're perfect." She blushed and slowly sat in my lap.

"So do we get to find out the gender today?"

"I think we do. I'm very excited." We ate and fed each other like any other normal couple.

"Me too. We should get going so go to the bathroom and meet me in the car."

"Ohh…bathroom." She smiled and ran off. I grabbed the keys and headed out to the car and a few minutes later Jayla joined me.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry."

"Where is your clinic?"

"182 Rose Street."

"Got it." I drove us there and Jayla had to fill out some paperwork. We waited fifteen minutes then a nurse called us in.

"Sit up on the bed and your doctor will be in momentarily." A nurse said. I sat in the chair next to her and held her hand.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Hunter. How have you been Jayla?"

"I'm good. Everything is great."

"Is this the father?"

"Uh… kind of."

"I'm Kendall." I shook her hand and she nodded.

"Let's get this underway. Lift your shirt." Jayla lifted her top and her bump was so cute. Dr. Hunter squirted some gel on her stomach and pulled the sonogram machine over.

"There is your baby." I looked at the screen and my heart almost stopped. There was a small baby and it had the smallest arms and feet.

"wow." I muttered and Jayla smiled up at me.

"Do you guys want to know the gender?"

"Absolutely."

"It's a…boy."

"Seriously?" Jayla asked.

"You're going to have a healthy baby boy."

"Amazing." I murmured.

"I'll see you in a month. Call me if there are any complications. Wipe your stomach and I'll see you soon." She shook our hands and left the room.

"A son." I whispered. I was in shock.

"I can't believe it…I wanted a girl." She pouted and started to cry. I pulled her into a hug and chuckled.

"But a son is just as good. We can play with him and teach him to play sports. We won't have to deal with the teen girl angst."

"Good point." She gave a small smile and we headed out. The nurse handed us sonogram pictures and I put it in my wallet.

"Want to go to lunch?"

"No, I'm kind of tired. Can you take me home? You can go out."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"I'll be fine." I pulled up to my house, gave her a kiss goodbye and made sure she made it inside before I headed off to the mall. I walked aimlessly around until I came across the Baby Boutique.

"I don't think she'll get that mad." I murmured to myself as I walked in. I perused the aisles when I came across a small blue onesie. It had little darker blue polka dots on it and I picked it up.

"Is your wife expecting?" the cashier asked me.

"Uh…yeah. Just found out I'm having a son."

"Well congratulations. Is it your first?"

"Yeah."

"Well good luck." She put the onesie in a bag and I left the store after putting my credit card away. I drove home to find Jayla watching TV. I'd been at the mall for a while.

"Hey, did you have fun?"

"I walked the mall a little bit and I picked this up." I took the onesie out of the bag and a small blush appeared on my cheeks.

"That's…cute." She whispered.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm not too sure that we should keep him. He could have a better life."

"I'm willing to raise the baby with you and we could be the best parents." I said as I put my arm around her.

"I know but I feel bad about tying you down."

"You aren't."

"What if someone hears about our relationship? You could lose your job! You may never be allowed to teach in any district."

"Maybe but it's not like the baby is actually mine and you're 18 so it's legal."

"I know but I don't want to ruin your life."

"You won't and I'm really excited about being a daddy."

"I don't know. Maybe the hormones are making me wacky tonight."

"Maybe, go lay down. You have school tomorrow."

"So do you."

"Did you hear from Yale?"

"Not yet but I'm assuming that I didn't get it. Maybe it's best that I take a year off from school."

"Whatever you want." I kissed the side of her face and watched her retreat into the bedroom.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I was sitting in my classroom during one of my off periods when the door slammed open.

"Jayla, what's the matter?" I asked. I had my wallet out, staring at the sonogram when she entered. She shut the door and I could tell she was trying not to cry.

"My…my dad had my mail sent to the school."

"That's okay…the school will give you the mail. " I was confused as to why she was so upset.

"I can't raise this baby. He deserves better than me. I don't want to force you into anything and I think it's best we gave him up." She said as she put her mail down on my desk but held onto one envelope.

"What...Why are you saying that?"

"I got a letter."

"From who?"

"Yale."

"Are you just sad that you didn't get in? Is that why you're freaking out? Yale made a mistake by not picking you but this baby is very lucky."

"No…I got in. I got into Yale."

**Please review! Stick around! **


	5. Breaking Up

**This story is almost over...kind of shocking if i do say so myself. There is maybe 3 or 4 more chapters if that. I hope you like this and stick around. Many of you will be mad at me at the end but please review. Not many have been reviewing my other stories and that upsets me. I like getting them =]. I know I don't respond to all of them but I appreciate them all. I posted a new story "Wall Street Art" yesterday and I would love it if you guys go went and read and reviewed it. Sorry for the long authors note!**

"You got in…that's great." I said but she shook her head.

"Now I'm more conflicted then ever! Yale is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"But what about the baby?"

"I can have more kids." The bell rang and she left without another word. My next class was coming in but all I could think about was the baby. My "son" was going to be given to someone I didn't even know.

"Class, today we're going…" I trailed off as I noticed my wallet on my desk; the sonogram in plain view, practically screaming in my face that he would never be mine.

"It's a study hall." I murmured as I sat at my desk and tried to keep myself from crying.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Jayla?" I called out into my house.

"Living room." I heard her say. Her voice was soft and weak.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I sat next to her on the couch.

"Does it look like I am?" she had tears down her face and she was flipping through some potential parents for the baby.

"You're actually going through with the adoption?"

"It's what's best for everyone."

"Not me."

"You're at the bottom of the list when it comes to opinions. Ultimately it's my decision."

"But I'm your boyfriend."

"But you're not the father."

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. What's Logan's last name?"

"Mitchell, why?"

"His parents want to adopt a baby. I have their profile right here."

"That's perfect! That way you can see the baby and I could too. Logan's parents are really nice and Logan is a great guy. They know how to raise a baby right."

"I don't like them."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"They're both doctors which means bad shifts and not enough time to spend with the baby."

"That's a stupid reason why."

"I don't want my son being with a nanny for most of the day and not spending time with its parents."

"Your its mommy."

"Right now I am but when it's born, he's no longer mine."

"Whatever."

"I'm going to pack my things and head home. My dad said I can stay with them since I'm not keeping the baby."

"Go ahead. I won't stop you."

"Well then…I guess that's it." She went and packed her things and I waited for her to finish. I brought her luggage out to my car and drove her home.

"So…" she whispered.

"Yeah…what…what does this make us?"

"I think we should go back to being student and teacher."

"We dated for a day woohoo." I murmured.

"It was a lot of fun but I think this is what's best."

"Yeah, your dad it looking out the front door."

"I'll see you in class Mr. Knight." She gave a small smile and grabbed her luggage and walked up to her dad. I drove home and sat on my couch in silence. My phone rang and I didn't want to pick it up but I did.

"What?"

"Hey Kendall, how's Jayla?" Logan asked.

"She broke up with me and went back home. She also didn't pick your parents to adopt her baby. She got into Yale and now I'm really sad."

"She doesn't like my parents?"

"She thinks they work too much."

"I have to agree with her."

"Whose side are you on?"

"I'm trying to be the voice of reason."

"Stop it."

"Kendall, that baby isn't yours and she is your student. You are just her teacher, deal with it."

"I hate you right now." I muttered.

"Go grab a beer and have a nice cry. I'll call you later." He said and hung up on me. I did just what he said. I cried.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"For homework I want you to read the next chapter and write up a summary." I said as the bell rang.

"Jayla stay behind please." I called out as I put some papers away.

"What?"

"How've you been?"

"I've been fine. Haven't slept well in the past few days but I deal with it."

"Why not?"

"He's constantly kicking and I can't get comfortable."

"Right…so…how's your dad?"

"He's nice. He had the nanny make me a big breakfast today so that was nice. My mom is taking me shopping this afternoon so I can find some better clothes that fit."

"Sounds wonderful."

"Yeah…I guess."

"You left this at my house." I handed her a profile with potential parents.

"Oh…sorry about that."

"It's no problem."

"He seems really nice." She commented.

"Who?"

"This guy. He wants a child because he loves babies. He thinks it would be good for him. He's a teacher and he makes good money. He's smart and he's eager to be called daddy."

"Do you like this guy?"

"I… I actually do. I'll set up a meeting with him. Thanks Kendall…I'll see you tomorrow." She left the room and I smirked. Hopefully, she'd pick him.

**XxXxXxXxXxxXx**

"You did what?" Carlos asked in outrage. We were out to dinner where Jayla was working and she was our waitress.

"I made a profile with a different name so I can adopt the baby. I want that baby so bad. I don't know why but I'm attached to it and I'm attached to her. If I have to lie to get him then I will."

"What?" I spun around and saw Jayla standing with our drinks.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough. You are a douche and I hate you so fucking much. Here are your drinks; I'll send another waitress over."

"Jayla wait!" I called out as she left the restaurant. I went out and found her crying on the bench.

"I'm sorry."

"That's all you have to say?"

"…I'm really sorry."

"You are so stupid. I was going to choose that guy. He would have been a great dad but now I have to go through the pain of finding another candidate. Do you know how hard it is to try and choose what's best for your baby? I want him to have the best so the littlest thing can make me choose someone else. The guy you made up was perfect."

"That guy is me. Choose me."

"No, I think there is another couple I liked but I don't think we can have lunch together anymore. I can't look at you without doubting my decision."

"But Jayla…"

"Goodbye Kendall."

**So...do you hate me? Review and let me know what you thought! Check out Wall Street Art too! **


	6. Motives

**So I actually finished this story. I have it finished and all I have to do is post them. Please review this and I really hope you like it! I added a twist and I hope it explains some of Kendall's motives. Review! **

"Have you seen her lately?" my mom asked. Jayla and I hadn't spoken in 4 months.

"No, she's 9 months pregnant and skips my class. She hasn't been there in a month."

"Is she failing?"

"No, she still hands in her assignments. I grade them honestly."

"Do you mark her there or absent?"

"I mark her there. I'm trying to be nice but she just hates me."

"You did a really stupid thing. I'm really mad at you."

"I know mom, I screwed up. I miss her though. I miss her friendship more than anything."

"Why did you do it?" she said as she put a cup of coffee in front of me.

"…that baby, I thought, would be my second chance."

"Did you ever explain to Jayla what you went through?"

"No, I didn't want to upset her."

"I think she deserves an explanation."

"It's hard for me though."

"I know baby, I know, but if anybody deserves to know, it's her."

"Thanks mom but I'm not too sure."

"Make sure she comes into class and then tell her."

"I'll try. I have to get going. I'll see you later." I got up and kissed her goodbye. That night I took a long drive to clear my head.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Jayla, can I see you in my classroom for a moment?" I asked as I approached her locker.

"I…I need to get to lunch." She muttered.

"Don't give me that bull, my classroom, 5 minutes." I whispered and stomped off towards my office. I sat at my desk waiting for her. Eventually, my door opened and she entered.

"Hi." She gave a small wave and waddled towards me.

"Please sit in my chair. It's more comfortable than the desks." I said as she nodded gratefully and sat.

"Fun fact, I don't fit in the desks anymore."

"Aw…so…how is he?"

"He's good. He needs to get out soon because I can't move. He kicks all the time."

"That's good. That means he's healthy."

"Yeah, the doctor said he'll be big when he's born. I'm scared for that."

"You'll be fine, don't worry."

"The drugs will help with the pain." She gave chuckle and I nodded.

"So…"

"I accepted my scholarship to Yale. They said the recommendation letter was what made them accept me so thank you."

"It was an honor. Have you picked a couple for him?"

"Yeah, a gay couple, Sean and Tyler Greene. It's an open adoption and they said I can visit at least 4 times a year. They said I can name him too."

"That's really nice of them. I'm glad you found a couple you like."

"It'll make the goodbye a bit easier knowing it's not a goodbye but a see you later."

"That's a good way to think of it. I owe you an apology and that's why I called you in here."

"I understand Kendall. I have a way with people and that makes people gravitate towards me and my baby." She giggled and I nodded from the desk across from her.

"That's true but I want to explain why I was so attached to the baby. This is hard for me so…"

"It's fine Kendall. You don't have to tell me."

"I need to. I never tell anyone this but…I had a girlfriend in high school, Amber, and I thought she was the one for me. We were dating and everything was perfect until a party at James' house. She and I got a little drunk and we headed upstairs and hooked up. We moved on like nothing ever happened until she got pregnant."

"Kendall…" she got up and sat on the desk and grabbed my hand.

"I didn't know what to think. I loved her and I instantly loved the baby. I was attached to this little thing inside of her. The first appointment was magical. That's why I lied to you at your appointment. I knew what they were going to do with you and I understood but I didn't want you to know. When I heard my baby's heartbeat I went into daddy mode. I started buying supplies to be a dad but Amber didn't look too happy. One day, Amber didn't show up to one of my hockey games like she said she would. I went home thinking she was just tired but when I got back to my house she was sitting on my couch. She and I went up to my room and she looked different. She had an abortion that day…without telling me. I was numb. She didn't even tell me she was thinking about it. I was pissed. That baby that I was attached to was gone. That baby probably hates me. I still have the sonograms in a box in my closet. Amber and I broke up that day but before she left she said it was a boy. My son was taken away from me. I guess I thought your son would fill the void of my son. It wasn't right of me to do but I didn't care at the time. I guess I lost both of my sons." I said as the tears ran down my face. She was crying also and rubbing her bump.

"I'm so sorry Kendall. I really am. Please don't hate me." She whispered.

"No, never. Don't worry about anything. It's in the past and now I can move forward."

"That's good. I wish you would have told me sooner."

"I don't like talking about it that much."

"I understand. I'd stay longer but I have to go. I get half days now and I need to go nap."

"Go, be careful. Call me if you need anything,"

"Thanks Kendall." She kissed my forehead and left. I packed up my stuff and went down to the office.

"I need to talk a half-day. I'm sorry." I explained as I left. I went home and sat on my bed and had a good cry.

**XxXxXxX**

Later that night I was lying in bed watching a random movie when my phone rang.

"What do you want Logan?" I asked without looking at the caller ID.

"Kendall…" Jayla's voice sounded scared.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm at the hospital. Can you please come down here? Please…I'm alone and in so much pain. Labor is kicking my ass."

"I'll be there soon. Keep breathing." I told her as I hung up and sped off to the hospital.

**Was that good? Shocking? Please blow up my email with all your reviews! =] **


	7. The Right Thing

**I'm really proud of this chapter and I think (hope) I'll get a lot of reviews and reactions from it. I think I captured how they felt and I hope I don't offend anybody with the type of couple I chose. It doesn't bug me but if it bugs you, I apologize. Please review and let me know what you thought!**

I drove quickly to the hospital and she texted me her room number. I stood outside the door to collect my breath.

"May I help you?" a nurse asked.

"No, just a little…nervous." I said and she nodded.

"First time fathers always are. Good luck." She smiled and walked away. I entered the room and Jayla smiled at me.

"Thanks for coming." She said.

"Are your parents coming?"

"They're going to come pick me up when I'm done. "

"Are they going to see him?"

"They don't want to. They're mad I chose an open adoption."

"Are you going to hold him when he's born?"

"I don't think so. I don't want to get attached."

"I hate to break it to you but you're already attached." I grabbed her hand and she locked eyes with me.

"…I know."

"So…how many centimeters are you dilated?"

"I was 7 an hour ago so it'll be soon."

"Did you get the drugs?"

"I did. I can't feel my lower back." She gave a smile and I chuckled. A doctor walked in and grabbed her chart.

"Are you the father?"

"No, just a friend."

"Are you going to be in here when she's pushing?"

"I am."

"Good because we're going to get this show on the road. Do you want to be down by me or up by her?"

"He's going to be up here away from down there. Far away from down there." Jayla spoke up. She looked petrified.

"That's fine. Start pushing and don't stop until I hit 10. If you need a break let us know okay?"

"Okay." She nodded and I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You're going to be fine." I whispered as she leaned forward and pushed.

"…7, 8, 9, 10. Take a deep breath and push harder."

"It hurts." She whimpered and squeezed my hand.

"You're doing great." I encouraged and she pushed harder.

"We're almost there."

"I can't do it."

"Yes you can. Think about Sean and Tyler and how happy they're going to be when he's here." I said and she nodded.

"One more push and he'll be here." She gave one big push and then I heard a cry.

"Congratulations. It's a boy." The doctor said.

"You did great." I whispered as she cried.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"No…no, get him out. Get him out." Jayla said and the doctor nodded. She took the baby out and Jayla leaned back and cried.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"If I see him, I'm going to regret it. I don't want to take him away from Sean and Tyler."

"You have an open adoption and the great thing about that is that you can see him as he's growing up. You can see him today and still give him to them and then see him again another time. You'll regret not seeing him."

"Go get him." She whispered. I walked out and told a nurse and someone brought him in.

"Do you have a name?"

"Not yet."

"That's okay. I'll be back later to ask again." She smiled and exited.

"Are the Greene's here?"

"They're in the waiting room."

"Do you want me to get them?"

"Not yet…let's just enjoy the time we have together now before it's too late." She said and poked his nose.

"He's beautiful."

"I know. He's my son. It's weird to think that he was inside of me. I carried him for 9 months and now he's here. It's surreal."

"I know. It's surreal for me too. I still remember you puking into my classroom garbage can." I chuckled. "He has your nose."

"Jackson…"

"Jackson?"

"That's his name."

"What about his middle name?"

"Jackson Kendall Greene."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely. He deserves better than what I can give him and you gave me more than I deserved."

"I'm honored."

"Thank you."

"Can you…go get them?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She said and I went out towards the waiting room. I saw two men holding hands and talking very intimately to each other.

"Are you Sean and Tyler?"

"We are, are you our baby's daddy?"

"No, I'm a good friend of Jayla's. Are you ready to meet your son?"

"We are. Is he cute?"

"He's perfect." I said as I held the door open for them. Jayla was holding Jackson and she looked like she was ready to burst into tears.

"He's precious." Tyler said.

"Thank you so much for doing this."

"No problem. His name is Jackson Kendall. He's not hungry now but make sure you feed him and make sure he's taken care of. He likes when you hum to him…I just discovered that."

"We'll take the best care of him."

"Make sure you feed him organic things. I was lactose intolerant so make sure you get him formula accordingly."

"Do you want to say goodbye to him?" Sean asked.

"Please." She whispered.

"We'll give you a few minutes." They said and exited. I approached the bed and sat down while she cried.

"You are the cutest thing Jackson. I love you and I always will. I just hope you realize that this was the most difficult decision for me to make. I could have kept you but I wouldn't have been a good mom. I would have struggled and you wouldn't be happy. You wouldn't have all the toys and all the clothes you would need. I'm really sorry. This man, right next to me, is my really good friend Kendall. You're named after him and I hope you grow up to be like him. I love you little guy and I wish I could have kept you. Mommy loves you." She whispered and by the end both of us had tears down our face. The nurse from earlier came in.

"Do you have a name?"

"Jackson Kendall Greene." I said quietly. Sean and Tyler came back in and gave us a small smile.

"Can we take him down to the nursery?" Sean asked.

"Not yet…Kendall hasn't said goodbye yet." Jayla said. She reluctantly handed him over to me and I coddled him in my arm.

"You are the luckiest baby in the world. You have a mommy who loves you enough to give you a better life. Your daddies will be so lucky to call you theirs. I'm blessed to have held you and I love you." I told him as I kissed his forehead. I handed him back to Jayla so she could hold him one more time.

"I love you." She whispered and kissed him and Sean came over and eagerly grabbed him from her.

"You do not know how important you are to us. Thank you for this gift and we'll be in touch." Sean smiled at Jayla.

"Thank you." Tyler said as he waved goodbye and shut the door. I stared at the door until I heard sobs coming from Jayla. I turned towards her and her bottom lip quivered.

"I did the right thing, right?"

**Was it good? Did you cry? Review and let me know! 1 chapter left then the epilogue. **


	8. Goodbye

**So this is the last chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this and I'm overwhelmed at how many of you liked this. I'm gonna' post an epilogue next week that changes the story. You guys can choose if you want to read that. Thank you for all the reviews and everybody who favorited it. I posted another story yesterday, parenting ABC's and it's the sequel to College Dad so go check that out if you haven't. Please review and let me know what you think!**

"I want to congratulate you guys on a good year and I hope you guys succeed in college." I told my class. It was the last day of school and I would be chaperoning prom tomorrow and then it would be graduation day on Saturday.

"Will you be teaching here next year?" a student called out.

"As of right now, I'm undecided. I was thinking about going back to college and becoming a counselor." I said and I saw Jayla nod her head. She and I went back to being just friends after Jackson was born. Jackson was 2 months old now and Jayla had distanced herself from me a bit.

"We'll miss you Mr. Knight."

"I'll miss you guys too." I said as the bell rang. Everyone left except for Jayla.

"Great speech."

"Thanks. How're you feeling?"

"Empty. It's weird to look down and not see the bump. I miss it."

"Have you heard from Sean or Tyler?"

"They're actually coming to graduation. They're bringing Jackson so I'll get to see him."

"That's good."

"Meet me here after graduation so we can say goodbye." She said.

"Definitely. So…did you have a good senior year?" I asked.

"I had an interesting year. You made it fun so thanks."

"No problem. I'm going to miss you." I said.

"No emotional stuff now. Graduation we can get all emotional."

"I'll see you then." I smiled and she nodded. She headed out towards the hallway and gave a wave before she left.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxx**

I watched everyone get their diplomas and I could see Tyler and Sean holding a little bundle in the bleachers. I applauded loudly when Jayla was called. She smiled and gave a glance towards Jackson and I couldn't be any more proud of her. I watched as all the graduates hugged their parents and friends in a final goodbye but I turned just in time to see Jayla holding Jackson. She had a huge smile on her face and I waved and pointed towards the school. I walked back and went up to my classroom. I heard a knock on the door and I turned to see Jayla walking in holding Jackson.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey, is he asleep?"

"He's taking a little nap. They said he'll wake up in a few minutes so they gave me a bottle." She smiled and sat on a desk.

"Can I see?" she maneuvered him a bit I could see his little face.

"He's so beautiful."

"He grew up since the last time I saw him. He looks like me."

"I know he does. He's so small." I said and Jayla nodded.

"He's perfect."

"Can I hold him?"

"Be careful with his head." She passed him over and I held him close to my chest.

"You are so cute. Hello there." I chuckled as he opened his eyes. He stared up at me and then smiled.

"Awe, that's the first time I've seen him do that." Jayla said.

"He's going to be a heartbreaker."

"Well duh, he is my son."

"Can I have the bottle? He looks like he's going to cry." I said and she handed me it. I put it to his lips and he eagerly sucked.

"You're good with kids."

"I had a lot of practice with my sister."

"I miss Katie. Tell her I say hello."

"I will. So, when do you leave?"

"I leave tomorrow actually. I'm doing a summer internship for the dean so I have to get their early."

"That's nice. Are you excited?"

"Yeah but Tyler and Sean just invited me on a vacation with them. They want me to meet their families but I had to turn it down."

"Awe, I'm sorry." There was a knock at the door and Tyler walked in.

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt but Sean and I have to get going. Sean has a meeting at work so I came to get Jackson."

"Sorry about that." Jayla apologized. I kissed Jackson on his forehead and then passed him back to Jayla.

"It was nice seeing you baby. I love you and I'll see you soon." Jayla told Jackson and he smiled. "Can you take a photo of Kendall, Jackson and I?"

"Sure." He smiled and grabbed Jayla's cell phone. I wrapped my arms around her and she held Jackson so his face could be seen. He snapped the picture and handed it back to Jayla,

"Thank you." She passed him to Tyler and handed him the bottle.

"Congratulations Jayla. We'll see you soon." He smiled and then left.

"He seems like a good dad."

"He is. I just miss him already." Jayla said.

"So do I."

"I guess we should say our goodbyes."

"Do we have to?" I whined.

"We do so I guess I'll go first." she took a deep breath and grabbed my hands. "You were the best teacher I've ever had. You were more than a teacher to me. You were there for me when my family wasn't. You were there for me when I needed a place to stay. You were a great boyfriend even though we only dated for a day." She chuckled. "I owe you so much and there is no way for me to repay you. You really helped me this year and I'll miss you." She said and I wiped her tears. I hugged her and kissed her hair.

"You were my favorite student. You are the best student I've ever had and you changed me. You helped me realize that I can't live in the past and I need to move forward. You better send me that picture of us and Jackson. Thank you for letting me be there when he was born and I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." She said and leaned up and kissed me.

"Wow." I whispered as I pulled back.

"I should get going. I still have packing to do."

"Yeah…"

"It was nice eating lunch with you all year Kendall." She smiled and wiped some of her tears.

"In the beginning of the year, you asked me why I became a teacher…I lied to you that day. I became a teacher so I could get to meet amazing people just like you. I love you Jayla."

"I love you too Kendall." She gave a small smile and I leaned down and kissed her then held her tight.

"I have to go." She mumbled.

"I know… Visit often and don't forget about me." I said as she headed towards the door.

"I won't. Goodbye Kendall." She said before she left and shut the door. As soon as I heard the click of the door I burst into tears. I sat down in my chair and cried.

"She was so special and I let her go." I mumbled before I let sobs consume my body.

**So that was it. I hope it didn't suck. Please review and let me know what you think! **


	9. Epilogue

**This is the epilogue or alternate ending. If you like the way the story ended then don't read this. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and it means a lot. I hope you review this chapter! Please check out my other story, Parenting ABC and look out for new stories coming soon! **

"Hey babe?" my wife called out from the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"If I told you I was pregnant…would you be happy?" she asked.

"Are you serious?" I asked as I put down the vacuum and went towards the bathroom.

"Yeah…I'm pregnant." She smiled and jumped into my arms.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."

"And I love you so much." I kneeled down and kissed her still flat tummy.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Are you ready to find out what you're having?" Dr. Rue asked.

"We're very excited." My very beautiful wife said.

"What are you hoping for?"

"I want a daughter."

"Well…it looks like you'll be having a daughter. Congratulations." He smiled and I started to cry.

A daughter…who would call me daddy.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Just keep breathing, we're almost there." I said as I drove to the hospital.

"It hurts so badly."

"I know but we're here so we can get you the drugs."

"I don't want them."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive just get me in." she whined and I helped her into the hospital. They got her all set up and by the time she was checked in, she was already dilated.

"You're going to give big pushes okay?" she nodded and I gripped her hand.

"Push harder."

"Get her out now." She complained. I kissed her forehead for encouragement.

"A little bit more and she'll be here." I said and she lurched forward to push harder.

"You're crowning, one more push and you'll be parents."

"Get her out Kendall." She cried.

"…and she's here. Kendall, do you want to cut the cord?" I did so and stared down at my little angel. They laid her on my wife's chest and she was crying.

"You did amazing baby."

"She's finally here."

"She's so precious."

"She looks like you."

"She needs a name."

"You decide." My sweaty wife smiled up at me and I picked up my daughter and hugged her to my chest.

"Ellianna Rose Knight."

"Perfect." She whispered.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Shh, don't cry. Daddy's right here." I murmured as I entered the nursery. "Why are you crying?" I whispered. My little 2 week old daughter was staring up at me crying her little heart out.

"Are you hungry?" I asked as I ran down to the kitchen to make a bottle. She was still wailing in her bassinet but I still hadn't conquered holding her and making a bottle at the same time. I quickly ran up when the bottle was done and picked her up in my arms. I sat down in the rocking chair and started to feed her.

"That's better right Ellie?" I asked and she greedily sucked down her milk.

"You are the most precious thing in my world. I love you so much and I never want you to doubt that." I whispered to her and she just looked up at me with big green eyes. She coughed and a little bit of milk dribbled down her chin.

"I'm sorry Ellie. Daddy wasn't paying attention." I apologized. I raised her up to my shoulder and patted her back a little bit. She gave a small burp and I smiled.

"That's my girl." I murmured.

"Hey, is everything okay?" a voice from the doorway asked.

"She's fine. I'm putting her back down now."

"Good, I'll wait for you."

"Thanks."

"Don't take too long. You have work tomorrow."

"I know, I know, another year teaching AP English. Fun time." I mumbled as I kissed Ellianna's head.

"Let's go." She whispered and grabbed my hand and we headed off into bed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Your papers aren't up to par. You guys have to work harder. You are the laziest bunch of students I've ever had." I scolded my class.

"You're being too harsh Mr. Knight. We know you just had a baby and you're tired but instead of loading on the work and giving us tons of classwork, let's take a class nap." A kid shouted.

"That's true but I can't do that." I said as the bell rang. A period later, I was sitting at my desk, kicking myself for forgetting my lunch, and grading papers.

"Daddy is an idiot and forgot his lunch." A voice broke me out of my trance.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" I asked.

"I saw that you forgot your lunch and Ellie missed you."

"Awe, I missed her too." I reached out and grabbed my daughter.

"She's fussy today."

"It's because she didn't sleep well last night. Daddy was an idiot and made her choke on her milk."

"I could have gotten her last night."

"I didn't want you to. You need your sleep."

"You do too. You're the one bringing in the income right now while I'm on maternity leave."

"Yeah, yeah, so what did you bring me for lunch?"

"I brought you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and water. I also packed an apple."

"My favorite."

"I know you so well."

"You better know me."

"I am your wife after all. We have been married for 3 years."

"And it took forever to get you pregnant. I'm glad she's here now."

"Me too. She was worth the wait."

"She definitely was." I smiled and took a bite from my sandwich.

"When will you be home tonight?"

"It's parent teacher night but if you want, you can come and bring Ellianna and I can show her off."

"That's all you'll ever want to do."

"Well she's perfect, she is too beautiful to not show people."

"She's a total daddy's girl. When she woke up this morning and she realized you weren't going to be giving her her morning bottle, she sobbed. I had to call your mom to calm me down because I was ready to rip my hair out."

"That's my girl." I whispered and poked her nose.

"I should get going, your next class is coming in." she said and I nodded. I kissed Ellie's forehead and then passed her to my wife.

"I'll miss you guys." I murmured as I kissed her.

"I'll bring some dinner here before parent teacher night then Ellie and I will stay and meet the parents."

"I would like that very much."

"I love you Kendall."

"I love you too, Jayla."

**REVIEW! I'm pretty sure you already knew who I was referring to in the chapter. I wanted it to be a surprise but I don't think I did that. **


End file.
